


Dee and Charlie Go To a Club

by WeirdItalianPlumber



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, I'm really unhappy with the ending but I just can't get it right, Wall Sex, a kind of date, clubs, don't be surprised if you see edits later, i miss it, i used to write fluff, just casual hookups, or a written attempt, set around s12 I guess? they're not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdItalianPlumber/pseuds/WeirdItalianPlumber
Summary: Dee takes Charlie to a club for the first time. He doesn’t see the appeal until they get home.





	Dee and Charlie Go To a Club

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea by lunrdarling (jchnmulany on tumblr)  
> "dee taking charlie to a club and him not understanding how to function and them ending up dancing all,, sexual on the floor together"
> 
> I turned what was probably supposed to be a fun, cute fic into smut. I'm very sorry.  
> Thanks for letting me borrow this! :)

"Don't you want to show me off? You're going out with a hot woman," Dee says, turning from her mirror, adjusting her short dress.  

Charlie shrugs, only half interested. It's not the reaction she hoped for, but she presses forward anyway. 

"You're not even dressed right," Dee complains, looking at Charlie's usual attire of a t-shirt and worn jeans. She sighs. This is who Charlie is, and she’s not going to be one of those bitches that tries to change a guy. She can work with it. 

"Make it look like you don't care." Dee reaches out, attempting to fluff his already disheveled hair.  

He ducks out of her reach, "I  _don't_  care, Dee. Can't we go drink at Paddy's, or do something here?" 

"No, we always do that. This'll be fun. We'll do some shots, dance," she explains, ending with a more passionate, "Screw Mac and Dennis!"  

                                      ----------- 

The club is loud and packed with people. Most look barely old enough to drink, shouting and cheering with their friends. There are a surprising number of older people, too, who seem to be having just as much fun.  

Most of the guys look like various versions of Dennis, overly groomed and smug, smiling like they're the best-looking guy in the place. Charlie finds himself taking pleasure in the way these guys look at Dee. Building off their shocked and annoyed reactions when she lets him wrap an arm around her waist.  

Dee grabs his hand, dragging him to the bar, pushing through the crowd. He’s about to shout for a beer when she orders for the both of them. They drink together, shot for shot. It's not as nice as Paddy's, and he doesn't like waiting for the bartender to fill their next round, but the booze is good and it's kind of nice not arguing. Charlie can feel himself relaxing into the environment.  

"Ready to dance?" Dee asks, bending slightly to his ear. Charlie nods. He trails behind her, through the crowd, as they search for an open spot. He's watching the flashing colors, and how everyone's teeth glows under the black lights, when he crashes into Dee, who's come to a stop.  

Charlie looks at how tightly packed the dance floor is, wondering how she's going to do her tube man dance without bashing into anyone. He’s about to voice this concern when she angles her body against his. Dee glances back, noticing that he’s not reacting.  

“Don’t just stand there,” she commands. “You look like a jackass.”  

He begins dancing anyway, placing his hands on his belt loops, shaking his butt. Dee stops him before he can really get into it, and start the song.  

“Jesus Christ, Charlie, stop that!” 

She sighs, sounding tired. “Just…” She grabs his hands and places them on her hips. It’s a little awkward, the height difference exaggerated in heels, but she feels too sexy to care. 

"Follow my lead." She rolls her body, thriving on the brief physical contact, and the way he looks at her.  

Dee spins around, and Charlie’s hands quickly return to her hips. She leans back against him, pressing against his crotch. He moves in little circles with her, seeking more pressure.  

They continue dancing, losing track of time, any hint of trepidation he had, gone.  

Charlie stops moving. “This is fun and all, Dee, but I'm starting to feel a little, uh..." he trails off, the pinkness tinting his ears almost a perfect match to the embarrassment in his voice. 

"Good," she half shouts. This only seems to confuse him. "Ugh! You're still not getting it?" 

She leans back, placing a hand on his cheek, then leaning in closer. "This is all prelude, Charlie. We're gonna dance a little, then go back to my place and bang." 

\--------- 

They reach the door to the apartment. Dee leans on Charlie, pulling her shoes off while he unlocks the door. Charlie enters the apartment first, carelessly tossing her keys to the side. Dee bites back a  _goddammit_ when they land somewhere on the kitchen floor. The door clicks shut behind them, and he turns around to see if she's following. Dee takes his face between her hands, placing a kiss on his lips. The suddenness is a surprise, but he kisses back anyway, the heat of her body mentally taking him back to the dance floor.   

He follows as she backs into a wall. Charlie continues kissing her as she unbuttons his jeans. When her hand wraps around his dick, he pulls back, "What are you doing?"  

Dee looks disappointed, "We're having sex. I thought you wanted to." 

He nods. He can feel himself starting to get hard, despite the loss of her warm hand. There’s a twinge of worry that this might not happen now. "I do," he confirms. "But here? How would that even work?" He chuckles nervously.  

Dee rolls her eyes. His awkwardness about sex had decreased as the frequency of their banging had increased. His inexperience still got to be annoying, but she liked him having few preconceived notions. It meant she could train him just as she liked. 

"It works. And it's hot." Unsure if that would be enough convincing, she explains, "It's like dancing earlier, but better." She gives him a moment to consider, "Now, do you want to keep going?" 

"Okay, yeah," Charlie agrees with confidence this time. Dee returns her grip, stroking him to hardness. 

He steps closer, rubbing her leg, hand sliding to her inner thigh. His fingers trace the outline of her panties, smirking at the dampness forming on the fabric. He continues teasing until Dee takes the initiative, whispering a _"fuck_ " and pushing the garment down.  

Charlie catches on quickly. Two fingers return, rubbing against her lips as she bucks her hips against his hand. "That's good," she moans encouragement.  

"I know this part," Charlie retorts, insulted. He runs a thumb against her clit to prove the point.  

Grabbing the bottom of her dress, Dee bunches the fabric around her waist, encouraging him to continue. Her head falls back as his fingers enter her, pumping in and out, sliding back and forth. He continues, each movement keeping perfect time with her panting.  

“Okay,” she breathes, lightly shoving his arm away.  

Charlie obeys. He stares at his slick hand for a moment, before placing his fingers in his mouth and sucking them clean. 

"Ugh," Dee groans, watching him. 

"Don't act so disgusted,” he glares at her. "This came out of you." 

Leave it to Charlie to make something sexy into something gross. Whatever. She's not going to let anything ruin this. Fighting the urge to argue back, she demands, "Just fuck me, already."  

Wrapping a leg around his waist, she reaches between them, positioning the tip of his cock inside her, urging Charlie to sink all the way in. He does so, and she begins grinding again, like she had at the club earlier. Charlie's breath hitches, and he brackets his forearms on either side of Dee's head, keeping her against the wall.  

"Don't make me do all the work," Dee warns after a moment, hips coming to a stop. Charlie whines a little at the loss of motion, and begins thrusting into her.  

She begins rolling her body, pressing for more friction as Charlie pulls her impossibly closer. The slight shift in position sending new sparks of pleasure. Senses blurring and legs shaking, Dee buries her face in the crook of his neck, leaning closer into him. 

"It's okay, Dee. I got you." 

His words bring her back briefly, and there's a tiny urge to groan in annoyance.  This is supposed to be hot and dirty, and here he is almost turning it into something sweet.  The current sensation is too overwhelming, her impending orgasm taking precedence her mind. The new security subconsciously pushes her closer to the edge, and she rests her weight against his chest and shoulders. Charlie's hips slow to a stop, stalling his own orgasm, and giving Dee full control of those final moments. She comes around him, breathing out little moans and whimpers. 

She stands, silently encouraging him to move. 

He begins thrusting again, and Dee shifts, adjusting her grip around his waist and wrapping an arm around his neck. 

He comes soon after, gripping her ass tighter, face buried in her breasts. Neither moves for a moment, remaining close, despite their overwhelming shared body heat and his softening erection. Finally, Charlie takes a small step back, and Dee places her foot back on the floor, dress slipping back down. They try to fight back a smile, making real eye contact for the first time since they got back. 

"Still think going out was a bad idea?" she asks, anticipating the answer, but wanting to hear it anyway.  

“Not  _bad_ , no. But I still don’t really see the point,” Charlie responds casually, missing the point. "But I'm not completely against it." 

Not exactly what she was hoping for, but close enough.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna get real- I haven't done any of this. So, sorry if it's super unrealistic.


End file.
